


На две мили быстрее положенного

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humour, M/M, past-Codywan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Волосы водителя, русо-золотистые, падали свободными волнами, а улыбка его была настолько весёлой и дикой, что это, подумалось Бену, тоже должно нарушать определённые законы.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 34





	На две мили быстрее положенного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2 Miles Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663509) by [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden). 



Бен бросил взгляд на часы. Почти пополудни. Примерно в это время он как раз должен патрулировать 95-е шоссе. Всего день прошёл с того момента, как полетела головка блока цилиндров на его надёжном «Форде Краун», но Бену казалось, что это случилось так давно. Вздохнув, он скомкал бумагу, в которую был завёрнут его сэндвич. Оставаться без своей машины он не любил. Она была необходима на его работе, а сидение ровно на одном месте вызывало у него тоску. Бен бросил бумажку в урну.  
Парень из мастерской Фетта сказал, что его машину заберут к половине первого, но Бен знал, что ждать к этому времени их бесполезно. Он давно был знаком с семьёй Феттов, фактически, жил здесь ещё тогда, когда Джанго сам занимался ремонтом автомобилей, а не деловой стороной вопроса. Рекс тогда был на последнем году обучения и брал с собой на выпускной Коди. А было это, Господи, пятнадцать лет назад. Особенность маленьких городов заключалась в том, что они держали в себе воспоминания сильнее, чем губка — воду. Бен не видел Коди с тех пор, как они с братом завладели семейным бизнесом семь лет назад. А Феттов не посещал вот уже пять лет.  
Бен поскорее обернулся.  
— Офицер Кеноби, — кивнул ему сержант Винду. — Подбросить тебя?  
Бен с благодарностью посмотрел на него, но покачал головой.  
— Поеду на такси, наверное, но это может занять время.  
Сержант похлопал его по спине.  
— Выше нос, Бен. Скоро твою машину починят.  
* * *  
Первое такси, остановившееся на пересечении Пятой и Главной улицы, сделало это так резко, что Бен отскочил, быстро встряхнувшись. Когда Бен залез в салон, по его ушам ударили Деф Леппард, а лёгкие заполнились густым сигаретным дымом. Он слегка поморщился, переводя взгляд на водителя.  
Одна рука, которую тот небрежно положил на руль, была протезом, что соединялся со здоровой кожей на локте, и это, безусловно, было нарушением определённых правил техники безопасности. Другая свисала через открытое окно и легко сжимала двумя пальцами сигарету, и это, безусловно, было нарушением определённых норм кодекса здравоохранения. Волосы водителя, русо-золотистые, падали свободными волнами, а улыбка его была настолько весёлой и дикой, что это, подумалось Бену, тоже должно нарушать определённые законы.  
Водитель с интересом пробежался взглядом по Бену, поднёс сигарету к губам, сделал последнюю затяжку и выбросил окурок прямо в окно.  
«Уже три нарушения, — подумал Бен, — и это мы ещё не начали ехать».  
— С Вами Энакин из «Сансет Такси», — лениво проговорил водитель, снова осмотрев Бена с ног до головы. — Куда мне везти Вас в этот полдень?  
— Э-э, — сказал Бен, пытаясь вспомнить, как составлять предложения; то есть, делать то, в чём он обычно был невероятно хорош. — Приятно познакомиться, Энакин. Меня зовут Бен. Мне нужно попасть в мастерскую Фетта.  
— Нужно, значит попадёшь. — Энакин вытащил ещё одну сигарету и разогнал машину так резко, что Бена замутило. — Не против, если я закурю?  
«Да ты ж уже курил, — хотелось сказать Бену. — И это является прямым нарушением кодекса здравоохранения».  
У него были друзья, работающие в Министерстве здравоохранения, и поэтому он мог бы даже потом выяснить, какие именно нормы нарушал Энакин. Но вместо этого Бен лишь промолчал, покачав головой, и поглядел вбок, чтобы всмотреться в это красивое лицо, хоть и с дурацким выражением на нём. Глаза Энакина были что океаны, и тонкий бледный шрам на правой стороне казался пересечением береговой линии. Что-то в его бесшабашном поведении напоминало Бену о море. Не о песчаных пляжах, но о крутых приливах.  
— Зачем тебе в мастерскую Фетта? — спросил Энакин с интересом, сделав очередную затяжку.  
Бен съёжился, когда машина повернула на Поплар без включённых поворотников. Тут же школа недалеко. Энакин вообще знает, что тут школа недалеко? Счётчик показывал уже за сорок миль.  
— О, там моя машина. Я… — У него перехватило дыхание, когда Энакин резко затормозил перед пешеходным переходом. Стайка младшеклассников пробежала перед ними. Бена позабавила мысль, что они, вероятно, прогуливали занятия и не должны были быть здесь в любом случае. И сразу же ужаснулся от того, о чём подумал. — Знаешь, как туда добраться, да?  
— Могу добраться туда с закрытыми глазами! — воскликнул Энакин, и на мгновение Бену показалось, что он сейчас будет это доказывать. — По правде говоря, я работал там. До того, как… — Он замолк, поглядев на свой протез. Бен посчитал разумным сменить тему.  
— Семья Феттов — мои давние друзья, — сказал он. — Я ходил в одну школу с Коди и Рексом.  
Глаза Энакина с интересом изучали его. Бен задумался, не слишком ли у них большая разница в возрасте.  
— Никогда не видел тебя в мастерской раньше.  
— Да, вообще-то… — И почему Бен чувствовал необходимость объясниться перед ним? Он никогда не встречал Энакина раньше и вряд ли ещё когда его увидит. — Я уезжал отсюда на какое-то время.  
Энакин прикончил вторую сигарету парой глубоких затяжек и закрыл окно; положил вторую руку рядом с первой, на руль. Под шум двигателя заиграла «Пойзон» Элиса Купера. Бен почувствовал, как его тело вжалось в сидение. Он с недовольством решил, что былое очарование Энакина исчезло для него совсем.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твой музыкальный вкус такой, будто у тебя кризис среднего возраста?  
Энакин сосредоточил взгляд.  
— Ну так сделай мне одолжение, — он махнул рукой в сторону магнитолы, приподняв брови, когда машина выехала на шоссе. Энакин мчался между рядами, глазами бросая вызов другим машинам. Один синий минивэн проехал всего в дюйме от них с зажатым сигналом. Энакин это специально, подумал Бен. Неужто все таксисты так водят? Он поймал волну радио местного колледжа, который проигрывал песню Lumineers, и решил остановиться на этом.  
— Не кури с закрытым окном. — Взгляд Бена упал на руку Энакина, которая пыталась нащупать пачку красного Мальборо между ними. Ему вдруг стало интересно, что из себя представляет медицинская страховка для водителей такси. Ответом ему послужило ускорение машины, теперь на десять миль быстрее положенного.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твой музыкальный вкус такой, будто ты натуральный бариста на свободном выгуле?  
Бен бы улыбнулся шутке, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы побороть приступы тошноты. Будь он религиозным человеком, то вовсю бы уже молился.  
— Не боишься, что тебя остановят?  
Это небольшое тематическое исследование, подумал Бен. Он редко становился свидетелем нарушения правил дорожного движения со стороны непосредственного виновника, и, как правило, парни вроде Энакина зачастую притворялись невинными в надежде, что для них всё обойдётся лишь предупреждением.  
— Ты видишь поблизости копов?  
Бен едва удержался от того, чтобы посмотреть на своё отражение в боковом зеркале.  
— Неважно, есть ли поблизости копы или нет, тебе не следует превышать скорость, Энакин. Особенно когда на тебе висит ответственность за жизнь другого человека в салоне.  
— Ой, да брось, — закатил глаза Энакин, немного замедлив движение. — Тебе повезло, что лицом вышел, а то так я терпеть не могу, когда пассажиры читают мне нотации. Ты хочешь побыстрее добраться, куда надо, или нет?  
— Я бы хотел… — «Он считает, что я красивый», — подумал Бен, сохраняя беспристрастное выражение лица. — Добраться. Вообще. Желательно в целости и сохранности.  
Энакин мигнул поворотником, заехав на выездную полосу, и Бен довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ебал я этих копов, — сказал Энакин и многозначительно посмотрел на Бена. Так вот что люди обычно говорят об офицерах полиции? Бен внезапно почувствовал себя беззащитным и робко покачал головой.  
— А мне… Мне кажется, что большинство копов просто делают всё возможное для сохранения закона.  
— Да неважно, терпеть не могу копов. — На этот раз Энакин поднёс ко рту вместо сигареты кончик указательного пальца, и, Боже, этот парень что, застрял на стадии оральной фиксации? Бен почувствовал, как краснеет, стоило ему представить эти губы, обёрнутые вокруг кое-чего другого. — Держу пари, что ты никогда в своей жизни не нарушал закон.  
Глаза разгорелись огнём.  
— Никогда. Ни одного.  
В голове возникли воспоминания, как в последнем классе средней школы он зависал с Коди на ферме своей бабушки, притащив туда сумку шмали и картофельных чипсов «Лэйс». И даже на следующее утро губы Коди отдавали на вкус солью, когда он принёс к кровати Бена свежезаваренный чай с лимоном. Как же давно Бен не видел Коди.  
* * *  
Энакин притормозил на парковке у мастерской Фетта, лишь едва выйдя за линию. Когда двигатель заглох и музыка замолкла, Бен наконец смог выровнять дыхание. В нос ударил запах солидола и можжевельника, который рос прямо перед мастерской. Бен открыл дверь.  
Как только вышел из машины, заметил, что Энакин тоже выбрался на улицу.  
— Энакин! — Коди подошёл к нему быстрым шагом и сжал в объятиях. — Целую вечность не виделись! И… — Выражение лица быстро изменилось, когда взгляд упал на Бена, но грустным его нельзя было назвать. Улыбнулся Коди великодушно и по-доброму. — Офицер Кеноби.  
Бен улыбнулся в ответ, обнимая Коди.  
— Рад видеть тебя.  
Разорвав объятия, Коди позвал их за собой в небольшое помещение.  
Краем глаза Бен заметил, как упала челюсть Энакина. Он посмотрел на Бена, на Коди, на «Форд Краун», припаркованный в полукрытой мастерской, и вновь на Бена с выражением лица животного, загнанного в ловушку.  
— Офицер… — повторил он тихо и ошарашенно. — Так ты коп.  
Бен замедлил шаг, чтобы они шли наравне.  
— Верно.  
Энакин, кажется, побледнел ещё сильнее, когда они вместе зашли в помещение за Коди. За прилавком там стоял Рекс. Он посмотрел на Бена с Энакином и почесал свой бритый затылок.  
— Вот так сюрприз, — сказал он, записывая что-то в регистр и вручая Бену распечатанный список всех изменений, внесённых в его машину. — Как мир-то тесен. И давно вы друг с другом…  
— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся Бен, спасая Энакина от необходимости отвечать на этот вопрос. — Приятно было повидаться, Рекс.  
Его старый друг отсалютовал им. У него хватило ума не продолжать расспросы.  
* * *  
Вдвоём они вышли наружу.  
— Прости, — посмотрел на него Энакин широко распахнутыми глазами. Море во время отлива, подумал Бен. — Если бы я только знал, что ты коп, я бы никогда…  
Бен прислонился к своей машине и начал писать что-то на клочке бумажки, и это, без сомнений, заставило сердце Энакина забиться чаще. Шариковая ручка с синей пастой в последний раз коснулась бумаги, когда он написал на ней своё имя. Он дважды свернул клочок, и вложил его в руку Энакина вместе с платой за проезд.  
— Я не буду сегодня выписывать тебе никаких штрафов, Энакин. — Бен коснулся своего лба рукавом. — Прочтёшь, когда сядешь в свою машину.  
На лице Энакина проступило облегчение.  
— О Боже, спасибо тебе большое.  
* * *  
Бумага уже была влажной из-за потной ладони Энакина, когда он закурил очередную сигарету и свесил руку из открытого окна. Он зажал сигарету в губах, поскольку живой рукой он положил клочок бумаги на руль и начал расправлять его.  
Он прочёл:  
_«Энакин,  
Если ты хочешь «ебать этих копов», как ты тактично выразился раннее, не только на словах, то вот твой шанс.  
276-885-0907  
Жду не дождусь твоего звонка.  
Бен Кеноби»._  
Энакин усмехнулся, завёл двигатель и крутанул колёсико обратно на радио Рок 95 ФМ. Когда он выехал со стоянки, спидометр зафиксировал рекордную для него скорость — всего на две мили быстрее положенного.


End file.
